RiceGum
Bryan Quang Le (born on ), known by his YouTube username RiceGum or Rice, is an American YouTuber born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. He has over 10 million subscribers and over 1.6 billion views, and his most popular diss track to date is currently "It's EveryNight Sis" featuring Alissa Violet, which has amassed over 100 million views and peaked at number 80 on the US Billboard Hot 100, making him one of the first YouTubers to have a song ranked in that chart next to Jake Paul. His most recent diss track was on the Cash Me Outside girl (Danielle Bregoli), called "Bitcoin". He is a controversial YouTuber due to his diss tracks, and has been criticized for embarrassing a rape victim for views. RiceGum grew to fame from his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series which he criticised kids "who must be stopped" on the app Musical.ly, which received growth from that video. Now residing in Los Angles in the FaZe house (clout house), RiceGum continues to enjoy popularity through his channel that consists primarily of satirical skits, vlogs, and diss tracks, which he makes in response to others who criticize and/or roast him or his friends. Personal life Before reaching 8 million subscribers on his YouTube channel, RiceGum claimed to have turned down a Harvard Scholarship on his Twitter account so he could continue his YouTube Channel.(Archive) "You guy probably don't know this but I turned down a full ride scholarship to Harvard so I could start my YouTube channel". RiceGum's Twitter on August 6, 2017. Retrieved October 12, 2017. RiceGum currently resides in Hollywood Hills with Alissa Violet, FaZe Banks, Sommer Ray and is Friends with the Faze Clan, which Include Faze Adapt, Faze Rug, Faze Nikan, and more. History RiceGum first created his YouTube channel on September 24, 2012. He started out as a Gaming YouTuber, often recording himself playing Call of Duty. His first video was uploaded on October 2, 2012, and in this video, he talks about himself while playing Modern Warfare 3. RiceGum amassed over 1.5 million views and 180,000 subscribers during his early stint as a COD Twitch streamer. He later on in 2014 moved to Major League Gaming streaming, where he had around 30,000 followers. On December 8, 2015, RiceGum made his comeback to YouTube through his "These Kids Must Be Stopped" series, gaining millions of views and subscribers. Throughout the series, RiceGum rants and criticises about four kids from the app musical.ly. These kids include Jacob Sartourius (HipLikeJacob), Loren Beach, Bark Thomas (duhitzmark), and Trey Saltorius (TreySartorius). Bryan is known for making YouTuber diss tracks and vevo thumbnails popular, in the process, garnering popularity more quickly than his other videos. Content Cop The YouTuber iDubbbzTV made an episode of his popular "Content Cop" series on RiceGum, signaling to a wide demographic that RiceGum's YouTube career is in "grave danger." The Content Cop video received over 29 million views and over 1.7 million likes and was the most trending video in multiple countries, making it the fastest growing "content cop" video and one of the most widespread videos in current times. RiceGum, as a result of the content cop video, has lost 50,000 subscribers due to this controversy initially."RiceGum YouTube Stats, Channel Statistics". Socialblade.com. Retrieved October 12, 2017. However, despite the Content Cop series' pervious casualities, RiceGum still survived the Content Cop and returned to normal subscriber growth. However, Idubbbz fans are still bombarding his videos with hate comments and dislikes. Subscriber Milestones (Citations needed) * RiceGum Reached 1 Million Subscribers on April 17, 2016 * RiceGum Reached 2 Million Subscribers on June 7, 2016 * RiceGum Reached 3 Million Subscribers on July 17, 2016 * RiceGum Reached 4 Million Subscribers on August 31, 2016 * RiceGum Reached 5 Million Subscribers on December 8, 2016 * RiceGum Reached 6 Million Subscribers on June 18, 2017 * RiceGum Reached 7 Million Subscribers on August 6, 2017 * RiceGum Reached 8 Million Subscribers on August 30, 2017 *RiceGum Reached 9 Million Subscribers on December 22, 2017 *RiceGum Reached 10 Million Subscribers on March 24, 2018. Popular Uploads He has since become one of the most prominent users on the YouTube community along with others due to his vlogs, skits, and music. His top videos include: * "I Mailed Myself in a Box and IT WORKED! (Human Mail Challenge) (Almost DIED)", which has gained over 19 million views. * "God Church", one of his recent diss tracks that, in two weeks, had received close to 30 million views. * "I Didn't Hit Her (TheGabbieShow ake Diss Track) (Official Music Video)", which is aimed at another vlogger by the name of Gabrielle Hanna (who also referred to herself as TheGabbieShow at that time) who claimed that RiceGum had physically assaulted her during a party because she tried to record him into an improvisational exposure of his ghostwriter. This actually resulted in RiceGum smashing her phone in an attempt to "not look like a bitch." This video is also close to 30 million views within four months of its release. * "It's EveryNight Sis" in which he collaborates with Alissa Violet. The video itself has amassed over 100 million views. The video was aimed at fellow YouTuber Jake Paul who dissed Violet in his own song "It's Everyday Bro." However, RiceGum has dismissed any claims of having “beef” with Jake and admits he was just helping a friend out. Despite that, Jake Paul demonitized the video because it references him and his brother by full name and uses an image of the former. References ---- Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views